


Jackson finds a secret....

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had noticed that Scott Isaac and Danny snuck off sometimes.</p>
<p>What do they get up too?<br/>Curiosity and Jackson never sat well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson finds a secret....

Jackson didn’t know what was happening, he was being consumed by heat and lust and need and want. He growled low in his throat.

“No!” A stern voice told him and he turn and looked as Scott stared at him golden eyed. “Control” He said and Jackson’s growl turned into a whine of acceptance and dominance of Scott. “Better Jackson, much better.” Scott told him then leaned in and kissed him, licked at his mouth then kissed down his neck. Jackson shuddered and not just from Danny fingering him as Scot took control.

Isaac smiled and leaned in kissing down Scott’s chest and then kissed Scott’s erect penis, tasting the stiff head and licking down the underside. Scott gasped and let out a pleased rumble.

Danny pressed in close to Jackson and kissed down his neck as he inserted another finger and scissor them. He brushed Jacksons prostrate and Jackson bucked at the sensation. Jackson opened his mouth to moan and Scott was there again snatching the sound out of his throat as he did.

Isaac sucking down Scott’s length as he worked the vibrating cock. He reached out with his other hand and grasped Jacksons cock which was closest and began to jerk it into a steady rhythm. Scott had reached around around Jackson and was stroking Danny. Danny bucked at the feeling and thrust into Scott’s hand, Danny had pressing against Isaac and reached over to find his straining member and began to play with it.

Scott licked down Jacksons chest and sucked at his nipples and nibbled them. Jackson moaned wantonly.

Scott grinned and looked over at Danny who shared his grin, then down to Isaac who was now looking up and grinning with the other two. Jackson had followed the three of them after school, wanting to know what they were doing. Scott dared him to find out and Jackson couldn’t resist the challenge as they knew. The three of them ready to become a four and choosing their pack mate.

Jackson moaned again and Danny pulled out his three fingers, Isaac pulled back and Scott disengaged as well, Jackson let out  needy whine. Danny leaned in and shushed him with a kiss then manoeuvred him so he was on all fours. “Do you want this Jackson?” He asked. Jackson cracked open his eyes and nodded, groaning again. “Oh god yeah.. Please!” He begged. Danny pressed close and refreshed the lube already in Jackson and  then pressed in with his straining cock. shallow thrusts moving his length in as Jackson moaned and fisted the sheets under them. Soon Danny was rocking backwards and forwards to Jacksons alternating rhythm. Jackson moaned again as Danny grasped his cock and pulled on it as he pushed in.

Scott smiled at Isaac and helped the taller teen into his lap. “Ready?” he asked and Isaac nodded leaning in and kissing Scott nibbling at his lip. “God yes!” Scott reached down and pulled out the dildo that was vibrating in Isaac and slid it free. tossing it to the side he reached for the lubed and Isaac took it and then lubricated Scott. The pair then shifted until Scott could lower Isaac down onto his waiting shaft, kissing his chest and sucking his nipples and nibbling them. then kissing Isaac and probing him with his tongue. Isaac began to rock back and forward and Scott moaned in pleasure. Scott reached in and gripped Isaac so that Isaac’s rocking was also jerking him off as well.

The teens pushed on reaching a climatic end, Scott’s knot swelled in Isaac and Isaac gasped at the swelling muscled and clenched at it, his own knot forming in Scott’s hand as it held on. Jackson felt his own knot forming into Danny’s hand and felt the pushing pleasure as his sensitivity increased. What he didnt expect was for Danny to start forming his own knot. Jackson gasped at the swelling mass as it pressed against the sides of his anus locking them together.

Isaac climaxed first and the orgasm pushed his cum up between he and Scott where it splattered their chests. The clenching of Isaac pushed Scott to climax and he filled his mate with his own cum. Danny heard the joint orgasm and that gave him the impetus to thrust deep into Jackson and cum himself. Jackson whined at the feeling and came himself in Danny’s hand.

Danny lay along Jackson and then gently tipped them over so they were lying on their sides, waiting for Danny’s knot to fade. Scott carefully worked with Isaac so he was turned around and then they lay down next to the other pair as they two waited for Scott’s knot to go down. Isaac leaned over and gently kissed s blissed out Jackson. Danny and Scott linked hands.

“Your a wolf?” Jackson finally slurred to Danny and the others.

Danny kissed him on the shoulder and nodded. “Yeah. Surprise.” He said with a smile. “This is what happens when you miss pack meetings.”

Jackson shook his head. “Fucker” he said with no heat.

Scott tutted and pouted at Jackson. “Be nice”

Jackson sighed. “next time I want to ride”

Isaac nodded. “Of course, we always switch it up. Four has so many more options. He answered with a smile.


End file.
